He will never love me
by Chipmunk fan 1234456
Summary: Brittany fall's in love with Alvin and doesn't know how to tell him. Movie series. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

He will never love me

Brittany's POV

"Why doesn't he love me?" I asked myself quietly. "Why isn't he interested in me?"

I continued to sob quietly in my room (A/N they sleep in separate rooms now) until my sister Jeanette came in to see me.

"Hey Brittany do yo- why are you crying?"

"He doesn't love me." I cried softly once again while facing the wall.

"Who?" Jeanette asked me.

"Alvin. Why doesn't he love me?

"Brittany... he does love you." Jeanette said softly.

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. The way he looks at you, he looks at you like your the most beautiful girl in the world." Jeanette reaffirmed me.

"He does?" I asked and wiped my tears and stood up.

"Yes, he does."

"What were you going to ask me?" I asked.

"Miss Miller wanted me to tell you that we are going to Dave's house for dinner."

"Okay, tell her i'll be down in a second." I said.

I felt so happy after what my sister had told me. I put on my favorite bra, an under shirt, and some skinny jeans and went down stairs. We all walked over to Dave's house (because we live right next door to them) and knocked on the door.

"Oh hello guys, come in." Dave said ushering us to our seats.

"Boy's time for dinner!" Dave yelled up the stairs.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore ran down the stairs and took their seats: Alvin next to me, Simon next to Jeanette, and Theodore next to Eleanor.

"Hi sweetie." Theodore said to Eleanor and kissed her on the cheek which made her blush.

"You still make me blush even after six months of dating." Eleanor said sweetly to Theodore and kissed him on the lips.

"H-hello J-Jeanette." Simon stuttered and blushed and Jeanette just blushed.

"Hi Brittany." Alvin smiled and hugged me.

"H-hi Alvin." I hugged him back and blushed.

"I got something for you." Alvin said and pulled out a small wrapped box. "Happy birthday Brittany." Alvin smiled warmly.

"But my birthday is tomorrow." I said looking at Alvin confused.

"I know but I didn't want to wait."

I carefully opened the box and saw what was inside. It was a silver necklace with a pink ruby in the middle.

"Here, let me put it on." He put it on me and I started blushing deeper.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. R&R.** **And feel free to criticize. **


	2. Chapter 2

He will never love me

**Sorry about the wait but I was pretty much caught up in school. And about Miss Miller, 2 reasons why I had her in this story even though she isn't in the movie series is because I needed to have Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor living some where other than Dave's. Why didn't I just put them with Claire? Because then Brittany's last name would be Wilson and that doesn't suite her. Well, enjoy the second chapter. One more thing, the first chapter was short because it was basically an intro. **

Chapter 2

Brittany's POv

I was in my room jumping with joy adoring the necklace Alvin gave me. 'He loves me too! And im going to tell him today!' I thought. I ran down stairs, got my jacket and opened the door to out side.

On my way to Alvin's my cell phone started ringing. It was Alvin.

"Hi Alvin." I spoke.

"Hi Brittany. Meet me in the park, I have to tell you something." Alvin remarked.

"Okay Alvin, be there in a second." I hesitated

"Okay." Alvin uttered.

I hung up and continued walking. After a few minutes of walking I found the park and saw Alvin on a swing smoking a cigarette. I walked up to him and he looked up at me.

"One second." He said and took one last puff of his cigarette and threw it on the ground.

"So what did you want?" I asked before sitting on the swing beside him.

"Well... I... uh well it's kind of hard say..." Alvin stuttered.

"Come on Alvin. We are best friends. We tell each other everything." I reassured him.

"Well, here I go." Alvin sighed "Brittany, ever since I have met you... I don't know. I just thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world."

I started to blush "W-well I thought you were cute." I stuttered. He started blushing also.

"And the more I got to know you, the more I began to grow close to you. You're the only person I can relate to and share my personal thoughts without embarrassing myself. Well... what i'm trying to say is I feel like i'm missing half of me when your not with me. But when your with me I feel like the other half of me is back." Alvin blubbered.

"Where are you going with this?" I said impatiently said.

"I wanted to say I love you." He blurted out.

I sat there with a blank stare.

"Do you love me back?" Alvin asked sadly.

I answered his question by getting up and kissing him on the lips.

"So... is that a yes?" He asked.

"Of coarse!" I jumped on top of him and started tickling him.

"Britt, stop please, I can't breath!" Alvin laughed.

"Nope." I laughed.

Alvin kicked me off softly but I grabbed him and we rolled down a hill laughing. When we reached the bottom he landed on top of me and laughed.

"I like this position." Alvin said still lying on top of me with our faces just inches away.

I just rolled my eyes kissed him and pushed him off gently.

"Come on, we have to get home." I said.

"Come on, can we just stay a little longer?" Alvin wined.

"Okay lets stay for one more hour." I remarked.

"Okay."

We spent the next hour cuddling, talking, sharing secrets, you know that stuff.

I checked the time and it said 7:33.

"Come on Alvin, it's 7:33."

"Aw okay lets go Brittany, i'll give you a ride." He offered.

"Okay." I accepted.

**Well, that's enough for this chapter. R&R! I need more reviews!**


End file.
